


She gets me in the Borderlands

by Panda14



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda14/pseuds/Panda14
Summary: Fiona, Rhys, Sasha, Vaughn, and Yvette meet up at the Purple Skag for drinks and to catch up, it's been a while since they've all seen each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ignoring that Fiona and Rhys vanished with the vault. Picking up a few months since Tales ended.  
> Fiona/Athena one sided. I haven't written in a while, first post to a site like this. Dunno if I'll continue the story unless people seem into it, it might not be as relationship-y as people like, but I had more fun being factual about the game/universe.

Fiona pulled the drink from her lips and chuckled, “That’ll teach them to try and steal from me!”

The rest of the table burst into laughter filling the Purple Skag, the local bar of Hollow Point, with their cheery noise.Sasha rolled her eyes after hearing that story for the zillionth time, but she smiled because her sister always told it so well.

The laughter was cut short as Vaughn knocked over his drink, “Oh crap!” he exclaimed.Yvette grabbed her drink before the blue liquid reached it. Rhys stood up to avoid the rush of alcohol and ice that cascaded over the table and onto his chair. As he did this he knocked over Sasha’s glass and even more liquid spilled onto the table.

“Had enough to drink much?” Fiona said through a smile, what a mess they had made.

“I’ll go to the bar to get towels.” said Vaughn as he slipped past Rhys toward to bar.

“And I will go to the bar to get another round, because you ladies need to get on my level!” The Atlas executive spun his heels and made after Vaughn.

“What a couple of whackados” giggled Sasha.

“You don’t even know, they were so clumsy up on Helios together. Vaughn regularly walked into things.” Yvette sighed remembering life back on the station, “It’s a bit more dangerous to be clumsy down here.” she brought the rescued drink to her lips and finished it off.

“No use crying over spilled booze” Fiona smirked, “Besides, those two may be clumsy, but half the Pandorans on this rock are idiots and they manage to stay alive.”She looked over to the boys then back to Sasha “So what’s going on with you two?”

“Oh what, him?” Sasha looked over to Rhys, she sighed “I’m not sure. He seemed interested while we were dealing with that Traveler Vault. But now he practically lives at the Atlas facility and I’m still here in Hollow Point. I can’t tell where we stand.”

“Maybe he’s freaked out because you’re a zombie!” joked Yvette she set down the empty glass and started waving her arms in the air.

“She’s not a zombie” Fiona protested though she didn’t know how else to explain what Felix’s watch had done to Sasha.

“I might be a zombie…” Sasha muttered “I don’t exactly know if I died or not.”

“Okay all of that aside.” Fiona tried to change the topic, “The gang has been back together for a while now. It’s been fun, he seems cool, you seem cool-“

Fiona was interrupted by Vaughn dropping a single bar towel onto the table, “Crap, we’re gonna need more than one.” he said spinning around and heading back to the bar. Sasha stared at the towel slowly soaking up some of the mess.

“What about the owner of this place?” Yvette asked gesturing around the room “August was it? Have you seen much of him?”

“Yeah, he’s reached out to me a handful of times. But I dunno… Can we stop talking about my love life?” Sasha signed and looked over to Rhys who was still in line at the bar. “Is there anyone even bartending tonight? I haven’t seen someone behind the counter the whole time we’ve been here.”

Fiona chuckled at her sister’s embarrassment, “Sasha it’s fine if you don’t want to talk about it. There’s no need to get angry.”

Sasha turned her gaze to Fiona a devilish glint in her eye “What about you Fi?”

Fiona perked up, she suddenly understood how her sister felt when the love life topic came her way. “Uhhhh- I haven’t- Um I don’t-“

“What about Athena? Are you still barking up that tree?” Sasha grinned. She knew her sister, was in fact, still barking up that tree.

Fiona felt the blood rush to her cheeks and an embarrassed smile spread across her lips like it did anytime someone mentioned the former vault hunter. Athena was the gladiator assassin that had been training Fiona to become a vault hunter instead of a theif.

Sasha continued “Even though she has that girlfriend Jamie-“

“Janey” Fiona corrected.

“Oh yes, her _girlfriend_ Janey-”

Before anything else could be said Vaughn arrived with more towels and dropped them onto the table “Here we go! Everyone grab one and help me clean this up.” They each took a towel and mopped up the spill, soon enough the table was clean, well clean enough. Vaughn grabbed the wet mess of towels and headed back to the bar.

"What about you Yvette?” Fiona asked once Vaughn had left.

“Oh what?” Yvette said in a spacey voice, she clearly wasn’t paying much attention. She may have had a couple too many drinks as is.

“Oh no you don’t, you can’t change the subject now!” protested Sasha “Let’s get back to Athena and her _girlfriend_ Janey.”

“Can you stop saying it like that.” Fiona scowled at her sister.

“Saying what?” Sasha teased “GIRLFRIEND?”

Fiona winced at the word “Yes I get is Sash. Trust me, I get it, I know she’s in a relationship. It’s just a harmless crush anyway. I don’t want to come between her and-“

Before she could continue she was interrupted again by Vaughn. “Alright Mr. Bigshot Atlas has graciously gifted us more booze!” He set down five shot glasses full of clear liquid, Rhys appeared behind him with several highball glasses of mixed drinks. “Let’s get some!” he exclaimed, setting down and sliding each member of the table a glass. Vaughn distributed the shots.

Rhys and Vaughn held up their shot glasses in the center of the table, the others joined in. Looking a little faded Rhys started “It’s been a while since we’ve all been together like this, and I think you guys should know that I appreciate our friendship, let’s not keep out of touch anymore. It’s a rough planet full of rough people, but of those rough people you are the roughest-“

“And cheers!” Fiona interrupted Rhys’s drawl and clicked her glass against the others, everyone followed suit. She shot the liquid down the back of her throat and let out a sigh as her mouth tingled a bit.

“Bro, that was a beautiful speech” said Vaughn looking at Rhys

“Bro, you’re a beautiful speech” Rhys chuckled ruffling Vaughn’s hair.

Yvette set down her empty shot glass with a loud clink, surprisingly the glass didn’t break, she looked up at the others and mumbled “Okay you beautiful animals. I gotta go home.”

“But you didn’t even finish your other drink!” Rhys said pointing at the highball glass.

Yvette hiccuped and slid the glass back to Rhys “It’s all you buddy. I can’t have another drop.” She stood up and slid her chair in, “But I agree with you Rhys, let’s meet up again soon. Bye everyone!” She left the table as the group said their goodbyes.

Fiona watched her go, then looked back to her own glass. It was full of some sort of purple alcohol but it smelled peculiarly of rocket fuel. “Rhys what the hell did you order?” She chuckled taking a sip of the drink. It tasted like fire, but it wasn’t as bad as it smelled.

“I don’t even know!” Rhys laughed.

“It’s pretty good!” chimed in Vaughn.

“I’m gonna finish this drink and probably also head out.” Said Sasha

“Oh C’mon it’s not that late!” Rhys said as he looked at his watch “Oh crap it is late!”

“Time flies when you’re having fun” Chuckled Fiona, already halfway through her drink.

“Well, let me drive you home at least.” Said Rhys to Sasha

Fiona looked over to Sasha who looked back at her, Fiona winked with a knowing grin and shot her eyes over to Rhys. This could be a great chance for her sister to figure out what’s going on with this guy.

“Yeah, I could go for a ride home.” Said Sasha cooly.

“Do you need a ride too Fiona?” Asked Rhys.

“Oh! Uh-“ Fiona’s eyes darted back to Sasha to see what she wanted. Her kid sister made intense eye contact back at her, the kind that suggests she wanted to go alone with him. “Um, no. I think I’ll stay here a bit longer.”

“Okay then” Said Rhys setting his glass down. Vaughn started to push the empty glasses together. After a few minutes the only drink left was Yvette’s abandoned glass. Rhys stood up and started putting on his coat “Why don’t you finish off that bad boy?” he slid the drink to Fiona, she eyed the glass already feeling a little blurry behind her eyes.

“Yeah Fi, relax and enjoy. I’ll see you back at the house?” Sasha said as she headed towards Rhys’s side.

Fiona wondered if that meant she was trying to go home with Rhys or if she was trying to get him to come home with her, or did it just mean she would be home alone? Was Fiona overthinking this? Did she need another drink?

“I call shotgun!” exclaimed Vaughn.

“What?” Sasha blurted out startled by his outburst.

“Well I’m riding home with Rhys obviously.” Said Vaughn looking at Rhys he put his fist up.

“He sure is!” Rhys said looking back at Vaughn and bumped their fists together.

“Bros!” they said in unison.

Fiona burst out laughing, Sasha looked mortified.

“Oh, leave us alone, we’re just good bros!” Rhys whined.

“Okay bye!” Fiona contained herself, giggling a little as her sister obviously was not excited about Vaughn joining them. Fiona’s giggles settled down as she realized she was the last one there. ‘I guess that answers my question about who’s house she’ll be sleeping at.’ She reached over for the last drink. ‘Guess we’ll both be alone tonight.’ She picked up the glass, leaned back in her chair and took a heavy gulp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the gang leaves Fiona is left to drink alone, or is she?

Fiona was really starting to feel the drinks catch up to her. Good thing her house wasn’t too far away. As she eyeballed the remainder of the drink she thought back to what Sasha was saying. Of course Fiona knew Athena had a girlfriend, they had talked about it during her training.

Janey Springs, ran the garage in Hollow Point, Fiona thought Janey was really cool and was obviously very committed to her girlfriend Athena. But it seemed like Athena wasn’t as happy about the relationship as everyone thought. She seemed her happiest when she and Fiona were out training together. Athena was obviously in her element out in the wild, fighting monsters and looting treasure, not cooped up here in Hollow Point doing odd jobs. Fiona has lived in Hollow Point for a few years now while Janey and Athena had just arrived. Fiona admired Janey, but she was envious of her relationship to Athena, and it was hard for her to see them together. Sometimes she’d see them randomly around town and the knot of jealousy and guilt would turn her stomach. She had even been over to their house for dinner a few times, it seemed like Janey liked her.

Fiona sighed and took another sip, she should really head home soon.

The front door opened and the purple haired former lance assassin walked in, she approached the bar and sat down on one of the stools in front. Fiona glanced at who the new patron was and felt her last sip get stuck in her throat. She gulped heavily and slid down in her chair, hoping to not have been seen. She looked over to the bar again and saw Athena look over the bar for the bartender, she hadn’t seemed to notice Fiona. She was wearing that hooded scarf, Fiona still didn’t understand how Athena was able to actually see with that thing up. She quickly looked back to the almost empty glass in front of her.

 _‘C’mon girl this could be your chance, you’ve certainly had enough liquid courage to at least go say hi.’_ Fiona thought. She eyed the remainder of her drink, _‘I can do this, she and I talk alone all the time during training. Just don’t make it weird.’_

Fiona grabbed the almost empty cup and tossed the rest of it’s contents down her throat, she stood, she stumbled. ‘Okay okay, it’s cool, I’m not that drunk!’ she straightened herself, breathed, and headed towards the muscular woman sitting at the bar.

She must have been stomping her feet louder than she meant to because Athena whirled around as Fiona approached. Athena’s blue eyes were narrowed and defensive at the sound of something approaching her so quickly. Her frown turned into a smirk as she saw the green eyed woman walk towards her, she turned back to the bar and picked up her drink.

Fiona set the empty glass down on the bar and took the stool next to ex-vault hunter who had been training her.

“Hey” she said cooly.

“Hey” replied Athena. They sat in silence for a moment.

“Can I get you something darlin” a voice interrupted the stagnant air.

Fiona looked down where the voice came from and saw the bartender. She was a tiny woman with big black hair, her small hand shot above the bar and grabbed the empty glass Fiona had set down, she started to wipe it with a towel she had unstuffed from her apron.

Fiona glanced over to Athena’s drink which was mostly full.

“She’ll have what I’m having.” Athena said leaning over the counter to look at the bartender.

“Alrighty, coming to you soon” the short woman set the glass down behind her with the others and walked away.

“What exactly are you drinking?” Fiona asked, already feeling a little too drunk in the first place.

“What vault hunters drink. Don’t you want to be a vault hunter?” Athena said smirking

“Aren’t you not supposed to be a vault hunter?” Fiona smiled, she felt her cheeks get warm as she instantly regretted saying that. Why did she bring it up?

Athena frowned. “No you’re right, I’m not a vault hunter anymore, or a bounty hunter, or an assassin…” She stared into her glass, picking it up and taking another swig.

Fiona tried to recover “Shit, sorry, that’s not what I meant. You don’t need those titles, you’re amazing because of who you are.”

Athena stayed silent. Fiona knew she should just shut up and wondered if the warrior knew she was already drunk.

“Well, I think if being those things makes you happy, you’d be happier being who you want to-“

“I made a promise to Janey that I’d quit that life, you know that.” the solum woman said sharply “Once I’ve determined your training is over, it’s back to trying to find a non-violent job that can support me and Janey. It’s irresponsible to expect the shop to bring in enough for us both.” Athena took another swig from her glass.

Fiona realized that what Athena said was true, she had said it from the beginning, once their training was over Athena would go back to a normal life and Fiona would become a vault hunter. She also remembered another thing as she watched Athena put her glass down. The ring on her finger gleaming in the light as the strong hand it was on lifted to brush some purple hairs from it’s owners face. She knew that Athena had become engaged to Janey. It happened shortly after they opened the Vault of the Traveler, or maybe it happened before? Fiona wasn’t sure. The time they had spent together during then made it seem like Athena wasn’t even in a relationship. Sometimes when they spent time together now it didn’t feel like she was in a relationship. But Athena was quiet and solum, she mostly kept her emotions to herself. She didn’t bring Janey up because it would be unprofessional to.

“Here you go darlin” the bartender stood on her toes and slid the full glass towards Fiona.

Athena waved the bartender away as Fiona reached for her cash. “I’ll get this one, I’m using Felix’s money anyway.” she lifted her glass up towards Fiona.

Fiona picked up the glass in front of her and matched it to Athena’s, she brought it to her lips and took a sip. It was a thicker unfiltered kind of beer that tasted like it had been fermented in Rakk wings and sand, it had a small hint of “Is that coffee?” Fiona asked.

Athena chuckled “Yeah, this is the only place that offers a coffee flavored drink in the Rust Commons. One of the few perks of Hollow Point.” she smiled while staring at the glass.

It was nice to see Athena smile even for a moment, the warrior typically had a harder more focused look. Fiona felt a knot in her stomach and her cheeks flushed again, she tried to hide her face behind her drink.

They both sat sipping their drinks.

Fiona broke the silence “So, how long until you think I’m trained enough?” she looked over to Athena.

“How much longer do you think you need to be trained?” Athena countered.

“Well I have already opened one vault…” Fiona trailed, “I feel like that has to be worth bonus points.”

Athena frowned “Do you want me to stop training you? If you think you’re ready we can stop, I was only-“

“No! No, I mean, that’s not what I’m trying to say.” Fiona blurted out “I really enjoy our time together. Uh- Our time together training I mean.”

“I don’t want our training to end.” Athena said bluntly.

Fiona felt her stomach do a flip, was this Athena’s way of saying she liked spending time with her?

The gladiator continued “I love Janey, but training you keeps me in the action that I also love.”

Fiona spoke softly “What do you love more? The life of a vault hunter or life with Janey?”

Athena sighed and took another heavy gulp from her glass. She gave no answer to the question.

Fiona also took a drink, then set her glass down “You’re out here pretty late, shouldn’t you be home with-“

“She doesn’t know I’m here.” Athena cut her off “She thinks I’m out at Prosperity Junction the next few days.”

“Why did you tell her that?” the former con artist asked.

“So she wouldn’t worry.” Athena retorted.

Fiona took another sip from her glass, “You seem to lie to her a lot about what you’re doing and where you are, is that really what’s-“

“Fiona, you sure seem interested in my relationship with Janey tonight. What do you want me to say?” Athena interrupted a scowl across her face her eyes narrowed.

Fiona froze, shit she didn’t mean to be pestering Athena. “I- Uh- Athena…”

Athena sighed, “I know we’re friends and that you care, but I’ve got my relationship under control. I certainly didn’t come here to talk about it.” the gladiator took another hearty swig from her drink.

Fiona looked down, feeling a little ashamed. She had been talking to everyone about their relationships tonight. Was it because she was so caught up in her attraction to Athena? Getting drunk can sometimes turn off her filter. She didn’t mean to upset the gladiator. “Athena, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up. I don’t want you to say anything you don’t want to talk about.”

Athena finished off her drink and called over the bar for another. She then put her hands together, slowly spinning the gold band clockwise around her finger, she sighed as she did this and didn’t separate her hands until the short bartender brought a new drink. She lifted the glass to her lips and sipped the foam off the top. Some foam was left on her upper lip and Fiona noticed the gladiator’s tongue slip out and catch the lingering remnants. Athena then took a couple of gulps out of the glass, she set it down eyes partially glazed over.

“Janey brought me out of a really dark place.” The solum woman started. “She’s been there for me, she’s helped me change into a better person. If it wasn’t for her constant flirtations towards me back on Elpis we may have never gotten together. But I’m so grateful that we did. She rekindled a part of me I thought was gone. I thought I would never be able to even feel these things. She tamed me, not in a bad way, but had we not started dating I easily could’ve slipped into being no better than a psycho. I wanted revenge and to kill everyone I could, but despite that she wanted to love me, and it saved me. I can’t leave her after all she’s done for me, she’s done so much.” Athena trailed off lifting her glass to her lips.

Fiona was taken aback, she had never heard Athena speak so honestly, she also had never heard her mention thinking of leaving the mechanic before. A wave of guilt crashed over her as she looked down to her drink. What was she doing? Athena just wanted to come get a drink in peace and Fiona just had to interrupt and make her have a small crisis about her engagement. It hurt to see the woman she cared for clearly uncertain and insecure.

“I wish we had stayed in Concordia.” Athena sighed.

Fiona looked back up to Athena and saw her run her ring hand through the purple hair that had fallen into her face.

“Things were simpler there. Elpis was a much easier place to navigate than this planet. Janey was happier there, I was happy there. All my stuff with Atlas happened here on Pandora, it’s hard being back and seeing how almost nothing has changed. I had found a new life on Elpis with Janey, we were there for almost a year, we fell in love there. Then Scooter contacted Janey and offered the shop here in Hollow Point, we weren’t making enough in Concordia so we decided to move. Now we’re down here and we still aren’t making much more than before, I know they say moving is stressful but things still haven’t gotten to a comfortable normal.”

They sat in silence for a moment. Athena reached for her glass and started to take a long drink from it.

Fiona remembered how the former Atlas assassin’s personal crusade had taken place all over Pandora. She hadn’t thought about how coming back to the desert planet might affect her.

“Athena… I’m sorry things aren’t feeling adjusted yet. Adjustment takes stabilization and flexibility-” Wait, did that even make sense? Why could Fiona think so clearly in her mind yet only drunken drivel spilled from her mouth. She needed to pull herself together and prove that she cared for Athena in her time of stress.

“I’m always here if you want to talk about this stuff.” She lifted her hand to the Athena’s shoulder. The gladiator looked straight ahead in the distance, clearly thinking, maybe she hadn’t even heard Fiona.

Fiona took a gulp from her drink and put the half empty glass down. “Are we still on for training later?” she asked, trying to change the subject. She felt the large scuff on the warriors shoulder armor under her palm and remembered the last time they were out. They raided a bandit camp and made off with some pretty good loot. But the gladiator had to come to Fiona’s rescue twice, meanwhile taking a sniper hit to her shoulder putting that scuff in her armor. Good thing Athena had the protective plates, maybe Fiona should consider getting some kind of protection beyond a standard Malawian shield.

“Of course, training with you is the best part of my week, I wouldn’t want to do anything else.” Athena smiled and turned her head to Fiona, their eyes met.

Fiona felt a rush come over her as she looked into the blue pools that were Athena’s eyes ‘Whoa, maybe it’s the alcohol but she is so-‘ she opened her mouth “beautiful.” she whispered as she moved a little closer to the deep blue gaze.

“What was that?” Athena’s eyes looked to her in confusion, she leaned in a little to try and understand what was wrong with the brown haired woman.

Fiona moved her hand from the Gladiator’s shoulder down her back and rested it on her lower side that had no armor, she could feel the warmth of Athena’s skin underneath the shirt.

Athena looked down to the hand a little confused. “Fio-“

A heat overcame Fiona’s entire body, she felt her brain turn off as the warmth flooded her skull and as Athena looked back up the con artist leaned herself into the lips of the startled assassin. Fiona had about a second to enjoy the kiss before the shocked gladiator reacted…

“What are you doing?!” Athena jolted back and pushed the other woman’s arm away.

All the warmth Fiona had felt seemed to rush to her face. Her brain turned back on “I- I’m sorry, I-“ she straightened up in her seat.

“What’s going on with you? You come over here and talk about my relationship then try to make a pass on me?” Athena seemed to lean even further away in her seat with a mild look of disgust and confusion.

Fiona’s wide green eyes darted from the look on Athena’s face, to the beer on the counter, to the ring on the muscular hand next to the glass, then back to the shocked woman’s face, then quickly to the ground.

“I’m so sorry Athena…” Fiona quickly stood up “I- I should go. I shouldn’t have…”

Athena’s expression softened as her trainee quickly mumbled and checked her pockets for her things and started to leave “Fiona-“

“I’ll see you later! I need to go, sorry, again, I’m so sorry.” Fiona refused to look at the woman she craved, she couldn’t tell her the true feelings she had, not like this. Why did she do that?!

Fiona spun around and quickly made for the door, as she grabbed the handle to leave she looked back. Athena was still looking at her but the shock had worn off and she had her more regular solum expression. Her blue eyes looked sympathetic almost.

Fiona closed the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
  
  
Stepping out of the bar and into the cold night, Fiona closed the door behind her.  
  
She took a step forward and immediately fell down the stairs leading up to the Purple Skag.  
  
It could have been because she was drunk, or possibly because her eyes were swelling up with tears, maybe she even simply forgot how short the landing in front of the bar was. Fortunately for the vault hunter to-be she only hit a handful of steps until her back crashed upside down into the dirt ground, legs strewn up the steps, her hat had flown off and was resting on the ground a few feet away. It wasn’t too painful, but one or two of those lingering tears made their way out.  
  
“Aye ther Ms VIP” a familiar voice called from above Fiona’s head.  
  
She felt her vision come back, but was certainly still dizzy from the alcohol, that coffee beer was kicking in and she hadn’t even had the whole cup. Fiona blinked and looked up at Tector the Purple Skag’s bouncer and doorman.  
  
“Why’d you throw yer’self down thum stairs like that?” He asked offering her a large hand.  
  
She reached for her hat and grabbed the giant man’s fingers with her other hand. She was immediately hoisted up to where she was barely standing on her tip toes.  
  
“Thanks Tector I think I’ve got it from here!” she called out.  
  
He let go, dropping her, and put his arm back to his side going silent.  
  
She landed on her heels regained her balance and put her hat back on. She looked at the doorman, he was a massive being wearing cargo overalls, with who knows what stuffed in the pockets.  
  
“Thanks again Tector, I don’t know what I was thinking falling down the stairs like that.” She smiled at him.  
  
“You ain’t the first, som’times other people fall down too.” he replied “Som’times they fall because I push ‘em.” he smiled.  
  
Fiona wondered how he was doing. He might not be the sharpest, but he had to have feelings right? Had enough time passed for him to get over it?  
  
“I hope everything’s been going okay since your brother and all?” She said softly to him, touching his arm.  
  
“Thanks lady.” he mumbled looking down the street then up beyond the stacked shacks and shops toward the ceiling of the massive cave.  
  
You can’t see stars or the sky in Hollow Point, it’s in a cave after all. But you also can’t really see the ceiling either  
  
“Your brother was a great man, and so are you.” she brushed her palm up and down his massive bicep for a second then started walking home as he continued to stare up into the darkness.  
  
Scooter was a good man, and he had sacrificed himself so they could get to Helios. She wondered if the billboard satellite they threw out was still up there.  
  
Fiona thanked him again but knew she needed to get home, she started her first steps down the street. Only a little while more till she can get home and fall asleep, alone.  
  
She sighed, remembering how she had kissed Athena only minutes ago, she felt embarrassed. She had really blown her cover back there. ' _It wasn’t even a good kiss, it shouldn’t even count as a kiss.'_  
  
A noise up ahead had her snap back to the dark street in front of her.  
  
Being inside a cave meant it was always dark. Sure there were street lights, just most of them were broken, what else could be expected in a town full of criminals. During the day the lights from the open shops and buildings would spill into each other, even the daylight from the entrance of the cave touched parts of the city. But the nights could get very dark, it could quickly get darker depending what street you walked down.  
  
The only lights were coming from the garage up ahead. It was Scooters old garage, now Athena’s fiancé Janey ran the place. Fiona passed it every time she came to the bar.  
  
A similar noise crashed again, it was coming from down an alleyway to Fiona’s left.  
  
‘ _Probably just a couple of midget psychos._ ’ Fiona assured herself ’ _Nothing to worry about._ ’ She always carried her sleeve pistol (the Roshambo) everywhere she went. Vault hunters need at least one trick after all. Midget psychos were noting compared to her incendiary rounds. She continued up the right side of the street towards Janey’s shop.  
  
She came to a stop under the glowing neons on top of the garage, they illuminated the surrounding area in a mix of pinks, yellows and greens. She looked around the empty street, the noise seemed to have stopped. She turned and looked through one of the windows into the dark garage. It was empty except for the expected vehicle chassis, parts, tools, and random junk laying around.  
  
She looked at the roll up door and reminisced to when she and Sasha had once rolled under it while being chased by Athena. Her heart had been pounding during their escape, and it seemed to beat just as quickly now whenever she saw the gladiator. That was the first time she had seen the ex-vault hunter, it was also the first time she met Janey.  
  
Fiona remembered that Athena even lied to Janey back then about what she was doing. ‘ _Lying is not an attractive trait_ ’ she thought, would Athena ever lie to her if they were together? Was she only lying to Janey because of the promise she had made?  
  
“The promise she can’t keep is more like it.” Fiona grumbled aloud.  
  
Something on the back wall caught her attention. It was one of her old warrant posters. She gazed at the bold ’WANTED’ that was printed above the photo of herself.  
  
Her focus went back to her thoughts, ‘ _If Athena was so tight on cash then why didn’t she turn me in? Surely the bounty on me was larger than what Felix had paid. Hell, she still could turn me in for a couple thousand at least._ ’  
  
Sasha had helped her tear down all the wanted posters in Hollow Point, but there was still a price on Fiona’s head. The price dropped every month Fiona wasn’t caught, presumed dead. Now that she was raiding bandit camps with Athena she had limited time and less of a need to grift and swindle like she used to. She could typically sell the loot she found for enough to get her and Sasha by.  
  
A different, louder noise came from the same alleyway.  
  
Fiona focused again on her mission, she turned back to the street. ’ _Okay, I’m halfway there. I’m definitely drunk, and I just need to get home safe and go to sleep. I can make it._ ’ She motivated herself.  
  
She headed up to the next street, and the street after that. Before she knew it she was outside her front door.  
  
Fiona reached for her keys and slid the largest key she had into the lock, she turned it and grabbed the handle. The door opened silently, and she entered the familiar room, closing and locking the world out behind her.  
  
She turned on the nearby desk lamp and looked around the room. Fiona and her sister had redecorated since they opened the Vault. She figured Sasha was asleep in the one bedroom and that she, like usual, would sleep on the couch in the living room. She took off her hat and jacket hanging them on the hooks by the door. She stepped over to the small kitchen and grabbed a cup off the counter. She turned to the water canister on a shelf and held her cup under the spigot, turning it the clear liquid started to fill the cup. She turned it off after filling it and guzzled about half the contents in one gulp.  
  
Fiona headed over to the couch, setting the cup on the side table and sitting down, she started to undo her boots. The late hour was starting to catch up to her, the alcohol was still going strong and she felt her eyes only get heavier.  
  
‘ _I made such a fool of myself tonight._ ’ she thought ‘I can’t believe that happened with Athena, I wonder what she’s thinking?’  
  
She slid the last boot off. There weren’t many women on Pandora, and certainly not a lot in bandit towns like Hollow Point. She hadn’t had anyone over in a while, not since that pink haired beauty and the few nights they shared together last year. Then there was the time she met that really muscular chick who ended up only wanting a threesome with her boyfriend. Fiona seriously considered it, but ultimately decided not to when she found out the boyfriend was a badass psycho. Just something about that tiny arm really freaked her out. Maybe some o  
f her attraction to Athena was due to the lack of suitable women  
  
With her boots off she moved on to her pants.  
  
It’s not like she could fit another person on this couch anyway, sometimes Sasha would trade her the bed but since Fiona stayed up later she typically got the couch.  
  
She next removed her vest button by button, which left her in just an undershirt and panties. She flopped over onto the couch, grasped up the backside and found the blanket that rested atop. She pulled it down over herself.  
  
‘ _If Janey thinks Athena is out of town then where is she sleeping tonight?_ ’ Fiona rolled over to get more comfortable. ‘ _I’m sure she has some kind of safe house or something._ ’  She shut her eyes ‘ _Hell, even if she did she’d probably lie about it._ ’ She felt her body get heavy and her head sunk into the pillow ’ _But I bet it would be comfier sleeping next to Athena than alone on this couch, again._ ’  
  
Fiona drifted off to a drunken slumber.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any notes, edits or comments please let me know. I feel like my writing is rusty and I'd be happy to develop a friendship and exchange works/edits. Thanks again for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a filthy liar, I said that chapter 3 was going to be it, but then I drank a little wine re-opened this file and chapter 4 just flowed out of me. It's a little shortie, though. I am interested in and maybe continuing this story further but who knows? I do what I want.
> 
> Anyway, in case this is the last chapter. I really enjoy the Borderlands universe and I'm looking forward to Bord3rlands. I hope some of these characters will return! Thanks for reading.

CHAPTER 4  
  


 

  
  
Fiona was crouching behind a crate reloading her SMG, heavy gunfire was ricocheting off her surroundings and she could hear the shouts of bandits. After sliding the magazine into place, she cocked the gun, took a breath, tightened her grip and swiveled around the side of the crate. She gazed down her sights into an empty battlefield, where did the bandits go? She heard a loud clang noise and saw Athena’s shield (the Aspis) she quickly ducked as it came hurling at her. She heard rushed footprints in the sand coming towards her as the shield flew over her heard it made a familiar clicking noise.  
  
“Nice dodge.”   
  
Fiona looked up to see Athena standing over her, the Aspis back in place on her forearm.  
  
“That thing almost killed me!” Fiona wined.  
  
The gladiator looked unamused with Fiona’s concerns and offered a hand.  
  
Fiona grabbed the hand and felt herself get pulled up, but after Fiona’s feet had caught her balance Athena kept pulling, her second hand grabbing the small of Fiona’s back. Fiona was confused as the gladiator pulled her closer, their faces came very close. Fiona felt her cheeks flush.  
  
“I’ve been thinking about what you said.” Athena said cooly.   
  
Her stunning blue eyes glazed over, staring into Fiona’s. The con artist could feel the hand on her back tighten it’s grip.  
  
Despite her sudden shortness of breath, Fiona was able to mutter “Is that so?” as confidently as possible.  
  
Athena closed the gap between them by pulling Fiona towards her, their lips meeting in an intense kiss.  
  
A sudden loud CRASH jarred Fiona up from the couch.  
  
“Sorry sis, I didn’t mean to drop that!” she heard Sasha call out from the kitchen.  
  
As Fiona’s vision became less blurry she spotted Sasha popping up from behind the counter with the kettle in her hand.  
  
“Damn, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Sasha apologized again “Do you want any tea? I’m going to start some water.” she pointed to the kettle a smile spread across her face.  
  
Fiona groaned as she stood up. Her hangover rushed from her gut to her head and back down again. She slumped back into the couch, reaching for her few remaining sips of water. “No, just some un-boiled water would be good.” She put a hand over her eyes and forehead, leaning back and finishing off the glass from the previous night.  
  
“How late were you out last night?” Sasha asked as she set the kettle down on the burner and retrieved a new glass from the counter.  
  
Fiona remembered last night, kissing Athena, blubbering on and pestering her about her relationship. Damn, she can’t blame the alcohol but she wants to. She feels a lurch in her stomach, well maybe she can blame the alcohol for this hangover.  
  
“Fiona?” Suddenly Sasha is standing right next to her with a glass of water. She looks down concerned that her chatterbox of a sister is unusually quiet.  
  
“I was out late. Too many drinks too late.” She chuckled and held back the gagging sensation she was feeling. Reaching for the water she took a few solid gulps before setting the glass down.  
  
“Did you see Athena?” Sasha asked in a sing songy way.  
  
 _How did she know?_ Fiona wondered “How did you-“  
  
“I spotted her heading toward the bar while Rhys and Vaghn figured out how to open the door on Rhys’s stupid car. Typical over complicated Atlas tech.” Sasha rolled her eyes and headed back to the kitchen. “You obviously came home, I guess you didn’t go with her.”  
  
“What? Sasha I couldn’t go back to her place, Janey is there?” Fiona blurted out in shock.  
  
“So? Maybe you’re into that?” Sasha grinned mischievously “This is Pandora after all!”  
  
Fiona laughed at her sister. She could always rely on Sasha to cheer her up.  
  
“Shit. Sash I did… I kissed Athena last night, it was a mistake…”  
  
“What! Fi! I was joking about the threesome, but you actually kissed her?” Sasha looked at her bemused.  
  
“Well, drunk me kissed her. But I’m sure sober me would do it too.” Despite the deep regret she felt, Fiona grinned. “Shit Sash, I definitely kissed Athena.”  
  
The kettle started to boil letting out a high pitched wail until Sasha grabbed it off the burner and started making her tea. "I guess it's out there now, cards on the table kind of deal." Sasha called to her sister.

"Sure I can play it off as a drunk mistake, but maybe this is good. Maybe there can be some clarity." Despite her hangover Fiona was surprised how good she felt about having her secret revealed.

Sashsa looked up from her tea "Do you think Athena is really the type to talk these things out?" she said with a concerned tone.

“Who knows?” Fiona reached for her water. “If she shows up to training tomorrow, I guess I'll find out.” She finished off the glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do think I will write another chapter, perhaps about their upcoming training session. It's unclear when I'll write/finish it though, I'm a busy broad. Thanks for your patience. And truly, thanks for reading. I happily accept questions, comments, suggestions or edits.


End file.
